houroumusukofandomcom-20200214-history
Nitori Shuuichi
" Tomorrow, I am going to school wearing a girl's sailor suit school uniform. This is my test of courage ! " ---Nitori Shuuichi Shuuichi Nitori (二鳥 修一 Nitori Shūichi) is the protagonist of Wandering Son. Their name is spelled " Shuuichi " in the manga, and " Shuichi " in the anime. This is the profile page for the Main Character of the manga Hourou Musuko, Nitori Shuuichi. Shuuichi was assigned male at birth (AMAB), but, throughout the series, shows an affinity for presenting as their correct gender of a young female. The manga follows Shuuichi's life from fifth grade to when they head off to college. ( Because Shuuichi is a male-to-female transgender teen, Gender Neutral Pronouns may be used when referring to hir perceived birth gender. Female pronouns are used when she is presenting as the correct gender of a female teenager. See Gender Neutral Pronouns article. ) Appearance Shuuichi has brown eyes and brown hair depicted in varying shades; most often a dark tone. Shuuichi owns a long, hime ( princess ) cut wig that is somewhat lighter in tone than their natural hair color. In high school, they buy a bob wig of an unknown color; judging from the shading, it might be red. In fifth grade, they are given a sailor fuku ( a girl's sailor suit school uniform ) that used to belong to Yoshino Takatsuki's older sister. As a toddler, Shuuichi has a medium-length bob hairstyle. At an older age, around five or six, they have a bowl cut. For most of the manga and anime, they have short hair with bangs. In middle school, after the incident where they went to school in a girls' uniform, they grow their hair out into a bob. Later on, they cut it into a pixie. It grows back out over time, and, by the end of the manga, it is a similar length to their original style, but the bangs are different. Shuuichi is often stated as looking androgynous, to the point where they are often able to be seen out in public as a girl, even while presenting masculine. In seventh grade, they begin showing major signs of puberty, such as hitting growth spurts and their voice changing. They look a lot like their sister, Maho Nitori; especially when they grow their hair out. Personality Shuuichi, otherwise known by the nicknames Shuu (シュウ Shū) and Nitorin (にとりん Nitorin)), is described as a young, quiet, docile, and effeminate child, who, at the beginning of the series, is in the fifth grade of elementary school. Shuuichi wants to be a girl, often dressing in feminine attire. They are described as cute by many of the other characters, especially Saori and Anna, and is able to easily present in public as a girl with their feminine features and physical build. Shuuichi enjoys wearing cute clothes, and is encouraged by their friends, Yoshino Takatsuki and Saori Chiba, to dress and act very feminine. Shuuichi exhibits signs of gender dysphoria. As they grow up, puberty becomes a topic of increasing concern: growing body hair, a deepening voice, and the onset of acne are all subjects to worry about. Shuuichi also shows an attraction to two characters, at different times, in the series: Yoshino and Anna Suehiro. Shuuichi and Anna date for a time in junior high, until Anna breaks off their relationship due to her inability to show compassion. However, the two soon resume their intimate friendship and dating relationship with each other. Shuuichi is mostly interested in indoor activities, and does not partake in activities favored by boys of the same age, such as playing sports. Shuuichi enjoys baking and is skillful in baking sweet pastry and the like, though they are never shown cooking other, more conventional foods. After starting an exchange diary with Yoshino, they become interested in writing stories. After co-writing a gender non-conforming rendition of Romeo and Juliet with Saori, Shuuichi and Saori both join the drama club in junior high school. Next year, Shuuichi, together with Doi, write the script for another gender non-conforming play. Shuuichi has an honest personality, and gets along well with others. As a child, Shuuichi has an obedient, dutiful attitude; however, upon entering puberty, they sometimes experience outbursts of intense emotion. Shuuichi can be overly sensitive at times, and is often shown crying in front of others. Yet, Shuuichi can also have an iron will and a defiant attitude, as when they went to school wearing a girl's sailor suit uniform' regardless of what others, teachers and students alike, thought of or sais. Due to these personality traits, it is easiest for Shuuichi to associate with girls of their own age, and avoid any interaction with boys. As such, Shuuichi has few male friends, Mako being the exception. Throughout the series, Shuuichi shows a desire to switch names with Yoshino. Toward the end of the manga series, Shuuichi begins using the name Lily at work, but it is unknown if that is their preferred name. Relationships With Yoshino Takatsuki: They have known each other since childhood. At one point, Shuuichi expresses their intimate feelings toward Yoshino, but suchlike feelings were not reciprocated at the time. Near the end of the story, Yoshino expresses similar feelings towards Shuuichi, but Shuuichi has been in a relationship with Anna for some time, and cannot reciprocate Yoshino's feelings. Shuuichi's story Shuuichi has one other sibling: the older sister, Maho. The story begins in elementary school, where Shuuichi, Yoshino, Kanako Sasa, and Saori Chiba become friends. Shuuichi becomes increasingly interested in dressing up as their correct gender identity, with feminine clothes. During a visit to Saori's house, Shuuichi shows interest in a dress hanging in Saori's room. When Saori asks Shuuichi if Shuuichi wants to wear the dress, the response is 'No' , even though the sub-conscience thought was to want to wear it after all. Much later, Saori gives Shuuichi several very pretty, though expensive dresses. Shuuichi and Maho both sign up to be models. Maho asks their mother if Shuuichi was accepted as a girl or as a boy; but, then upon consideration, she says that it doesn't matter, anyway, since Shuuichi looks so cute and feminine. Shuuichi ends up quitting modeling later on, since it was mostly Maho's idea for the both of them to become a model in the first place. Yoshino gives Shuuichi some clothing from the wardrobe of the two siblings, Yoshino's clothes and the older sister's clothes—including a cute sailor fuku school uniform—since Yoshino always hated wearing that style. Shuuichi accepts the gifts, much to Saori's dismay, since Shuuichi did not accept clothing from her. Sometime during this period, Shuuichi and Yoshino meet a transgender woman, Yuki, and her male partner, Shiina. Near graduation, Yoshino and Shuuichi are often seen going on "dates" together. Their dating starts off by being together on the train, and progresses to the point that they walk together in public, dressed in ways that show the gender identity that they both prefer as authentic: Yoshino wears masculine clothes, whereas Shuuichi wears feminine clothes and a wig. If asked their names, Shuuichi will say their own name is 'Yoshino Takatsuki', and Yoshino will say their own name is 'Shuuichi Nitori'. During this time, the two become very close, and Shuuichi sees Yoshino as someone who understands Shuuichi's authentic self for who they are, since Yoshino strongly believes that one should wear the type of clothing one wants to. One day, Shuuichi shows up at school wearing a girls' school uniform, much to the dismay of the school classmates and several of the teachers. Shuuichi's classmates think Shuuichi is a cross-dresser, and start talking behind Shuuichi's back, saying that Shuuichi is supposedly a pervert. As a result, Shuuichi goes home early, and stops coming to school for some time. As Shuuichi gets older, their voice breaks. The signs of puberty become increasingly troubling and prominent as they go from getting acne to growing taller and, eventually, to developing a strong jawline. At this point, they are no longer able to easily present out in public as a girl. However, Shuuichi still wishes to be a girl. This is evident in the ending, when Shuuichi tells their girlfriend, Anna, that they want to transition. Anna, deep down, comes to know that being a transgender person is who Shuuichi authentically is, and that Shuuichi know that transitioning may be uncomfortable for Anna to acknowledge, but Anna must know that Shuuichi's future may include transitioning to that of a young woman. With these revelations, exchanged with each other, Anna confesses that Shuuichi was the first person to get to know her as an intimate friend, who also consented to date her. Shuuichi confesses to Anna that they have always loved her all this time, even after their dating relationship was temporarily suspended. Even with this 'baring of their souls' to each other, Anna accepts Shuuichi as their authentic self, and they agree to continue their dating relationship anew, implying that they will eventually marry and be together for the rest of their lives. Gallery bg_left.jpg|Shuuichi (left) and Yoshino in promotional art for the anime chara_01.jpg nc08.png hm3ij.jpg hm3wx.jpg| Romeo 721e7e57.jpg vlcsnap-00027-1.png vlcsnap-00043-1.png|Shuuichi going to school in a girls' uniform vlcsnap-00012.png|Shuuichi having acne problems hm3y.jpg|Shuuichi worrying about their voice changing ma-bm200512sb.jpg ma-bm201009hb.jpg EPSON180.jpg HourouMusukoE5T1523.jpg 04354354.jpg|Shuuichi with Yoshino and the protagonists of Aoi Hana, another Shimura manga 0.jpg|Shuuichi (middle) with Yoshino and Saori on an unused volume 1 cover Hourou_Musuko_V01_008.png|Shuuichi's first manga appearance Hourou_Musuko_V01_047.png|Shuuichi as a female for the first time Hourou_Musuko_V01_050.png tumblr_m30s7ta0mX1qdegbuo1_500.png|Shuuichi baking Hourou_109_14.png|Shuuichi as a baby Hourou_118_19.png|Shuuichi as a toddler Hourou_118_18.png|Shuuichi as a young child phourou_98_14.png|Shuuichi as a waitress. They use the name 'Lily' on the job. Hourou_100_23.png|Shuuichi as a waiter Hourou_122_19.png|Shuuichi in a cheerleader uniform and their second wig HO-52_15.png|Shuuichi in their late teens with a younger version of themself Hourou_Musuko_V01_010.png|The homeroom teacher assumes the student in front of her is a female student. Category:Characters